IZ interveiw season 2
by vesago
Summary: I'm back With new questons please send reveiws for your own questons takes place two years from season one P.S. chapter 4 has a serpise
1. Chapter 1

**Ask The IZ Characters Your Questions! Peeps may have done this before, but who cares!**

[Every character is in a long chouch on a stage(and 12 years older from the most horribile X-mas 2 years after season one). The IZ theme plays.]

[left to right: Tallest purple;Keef(18);Gaz(20);Zim(21);Dib(21);Tak(21) Gir; Mimi]

Kyle- Welcome, to Ask the IZ Characters Your Questions! Season two It's the game show where you ask them YOUR questions!

*crowd screems*

Kyle-Welcome to ther first episode of IZ interveiw season 2, so if you could all tell me what has happened since last season?

*Zim raises his and Gaz's hand reveling two wedding rings*

Gaz- And baby Zia on the way.

Kyle- When is the baby due?

Gaz- Any day now.

*Zim looks at the fromer tallest with a smirk*

Zim- you, purple

Purple- yes sir(with a defeated tone)

*gets own all four and Zim puts his feet on his back*

Zim- Now vibrate for me footstool! ... I've become tallest.

Tak- Dib and I tried dating.

Kyle- And?

Tak- And...

Kyle- Oh, crash and burn.

Tak- it got worse after the divorse

Kyle- Ah, sorry Dib.

Dib- It hurts.

Kyle Hey Tak, first question "you want to join me for a bottle of wine after the show?"

Tak- Are you asking me on a date?

Kyle- Is that a yes?

Tak*stares for a second* That's a maybe.

_**Round 1 from Blueflower 1594**_

_Dib, if you had to chose between exposing Zim, saving you sister from impending doom, and marrying Tak, which would you choose?  
_

Dib- I already tried the last one and that was hell. Gaz made her choice to marry Zim(under her breath _bitch_) and at this point exposeing Zim is pointless.

Kyle- why?

Zim- The world known as earth is a new colony of the Irken empire. Where have you been?

Kyle- *holds up bong* huh

_GIR, do you even know what you matser's name IS? Or do you only know him as 'master' and 'lord'?_

Gir-I's loves my mastuh Zim

Zim- He knows what Zim's name is.

_Tak, what do you think of Gaz? I'm not a TAGR fan, I'm just curious.  
_Tak- Gaz is my sister-in-law as you humans call it and I like her a lot more then Dib now.

_Gaz, what do you think of Tak? (again curious) And how would you react if she went out with Dib?  
_Gaz- Same, and I had to sit though their wedding, and then their anulment two hours later.

Tak- That's Vegas for you

Kyle-XD ya know whats funny in most fanfics DATR is the relationship that works out and Zagr falls apart._  
_

_Tallests, does it disturb you that Zim is with a human? If so, SUCK IT UP!  
_Taller purple- *still under Zim's boots* If the tallest decids to be with a human it is his chioce.

_**Round two from Lia fowl**_

_For zim why did you have fillerbunny in a containment jar before you stole the _

_neghborhood children's organs?_

Zim- Don't question the almighty Zim

_**Round Three is from…Apricot0194!**_

_Zim: I dare my Zimmy to hug me!_

Zim: *smirks* You can't dare me anything. This is a question show, remember? No dares. Plus, Zim is not your 'Zimmy'.

Kyle: Well... no. Hug her.

Zim: For F%#KS SAKE Fine. *Hugs,Apricot0194 *

_**Round Four is from…Galaxina-the-Seedrian!**_

_Hiya peeps!_

_Zim/Dib: I am your biggest fans…Maybe not. But I had dreams about you…and a nightmare about ZaDr. *shudders*_

Zim: I havn't thought about that for years. Yeah, that _is _scary,

Dib: Even the most fearless person would be frightened by that concept.

_Zim: You do realize that the Tallests and Irken Empire lied to you, right? So why don't you use your destructive mind for revenge? It's better than dying in the wrath of Dib Membrane. (And yes, I think he WILL kick your butt.)_

Zim: Yes, yes I did,... tallest remember

Kyle-Zim by the way wheres Red

Zim- I tossed him in a cage like a squeeling "gagligasplorch" when I became tallest

_Tak: Why do so many people hate you? I LOVE DaTr! You may not be my favorite character, but you're my favorite female character next to Gaz._

Tak: I dunno. Guess they have no brain worms or something. And I used to like DaTr, too.

_Gir: …You're crazy._

Gir: …I like you.

_Keef: You're scarier than GAZ!_

Kyle: That an accomplishment.

_Tallests: I hate you both for lying to Zim! *gets out a flame thrower* You're lucky I'm not over there, or I'd murder you right now! *hiss*_

Purple: Hey. You're crazy.

_Gaz: Why are so many people afraid of you? I don't think you're scary. *Gaz glares; Galaxina stares for three days then shrugs* See? Nothing. Now Keef-he's scary! But I still DO like you! ^_^_

Gaz: I hate you.

_**Round Five is from…Invader Johnny!**_

_Wuahahahah, each chapter is getting more demented and random! I like that._

_Keef: HOW did you get banned from the internet last season? LOL._

Keef: *blushes* mommy said there's naked people on it, I never found any.

Kyle- Okay kids listen here's what you do, go to your computer and look up ... anything

_what eles did your mommy tell you?_

Keef- That bullys are just friends who don't know how speical I am

Kyle- WHAT KIND OF LIES ARE YOUR PARENTS FEEDING YOU!

_**Round Six is from…Juliette! (I don't know if it's the computer or the site, but I can't read the author's name.)**_

_Dib/Zim: I LOVE you guys!;) And in my soon to be FF you love me too! If you guys were both fighting for the same girl, would you want her to end up with you or the other and why? I don't need to hear crap about the human race, Zim! Just answer the question. :)_

Dib: Me, obviously. *Smugly* I'm the total package. Anyone would want me. And I'm smart enough to understand how girls tick-

Kyle: No, Dib. If that were true Tak wouldn't have dumped your ass.

Dib: *semingly not noticeing* -so I know that if I called a girl pig smelly, she'd hear it as just pig and would think I was calling her fat, which girls are sensitive about.

Kyle- ...Your a F#$KN' moron Dib and juliette is a mary-sue

Zim: If I were ever to fall in love with the hyoo-man, it wouldn't be with this so-called FF girl, it's Gaz who I love and nothings going to change that.

Everyone except Dib: Awwww!

Dib: ;-(

_Dib: Ok, if you cut off the scythe and did the cute emo haircut, you would be so freakin' HAWT! and Tak love Dib_

Dib: Thank you. I'll consider that.

Tak: *glowers* Firstly, I _liked_ his scythe. Second, though I disagree he's *beep-ing* hawt, but we tried it, I hated it you can have him, you hear me, you little slag!

Kyle: What's a slag?

Tak: Austalian slang for 'slut'.

Kyle: …I thought you were Irken, not Aussie you never did explain.

Tak: Yes, but before I found Zim, I resided in Sydney for a few years and picked up my accent and dialect.

Kyle: I like it. :) Still is smoken' hot.

Tak: Thx. :)*semi-blushes*

Zim: Juliette, although I agree Zim is amazing, but did you have to go all icky? Dib is hideous! And evil!*runs off*

*Several hours pass, disgusting retching noises are loudly heard. Finally, Zim arrives, smelling vaguely of vomit and cherry brainfreezies*

Kyle: *Sarcastic* Can we continue yet, Zim, or do you need more time?

Zim: No, Zim's okay.

Kyle: T_T Good.

_Zim: In the episode _Bestest Friend_, when you were reprogramming Keef, I'm not gonna lie, the murderous voice you used was both sexy and seductive! Why don't you talk like that more? I bet you could get ANYTHING out of ANYONE using THAT weapon!_

Zim: Zim knows he's sexy, so you really don't need to remind me. The thing I need so much right now won't use that voice you speak of, so…

_**Round Seven is from…Invader Mar!**_

_Tallests: SAY SORRY TO ZIM OR I GET YOU! I am stronger than you and I will give you a lot of snacks if you do._

Purple: You are hardly stronger.

_Zim: Hey, would you kill the Tallests if you found out your mission was a fake? If so, can I join in? I hate them anyways…_

Tallests: …

Zim: _...Hypothetically speaking?_

Kyle: _...Yeah._

Zim: _Well, if Zim found out they LIED to ZIM, I would take command of the empire toss red in a cage and make purple my personal footstool_

Kyle-_ Hypothetically_

_Dib: Your head is not big._

Dib: I know! That's what I keep say-

_It's GARGANTUEN! _

Dib: *Sulks* You. Stink.

Kyle- Oh get over yourself Dib, your old enough to drink

_Zim: I DARE YOU TO HIT DIB EVEYTIME HE TALKS OR DOES ANYTHING!_

Zim: A dare Zim can happily accept!

Kyle: Only for the remainder of this episode, Zim. Or until I tire of writing you hitting Dib.

Zim: Okay…

Dib: Wait! Don't hit me! You can't do that! It's not a hit show!

Zim: *hits Dib leaving two black eyes and a fat lip*

Dib: OW! *is hit again*

Zim: XD

Dib: … D-:

Kyle- You got to love what ya do

_That is all. *Throws water and meat at Tak*_

Tak: OW! THE HORRIBLE BURNING!

Zim and Gaz:(Run over to Tak's sides) Tak! Are you alright?

Dib- She diverves it...(crying) why won't she love me? *gets hit repeatedly in fact Zim and Gaz beat the Shit out of him way worse then _Gaz taster of pork _then started treating Tak's wounds*

Kyle: Why would you…?

_Eh, I just don't like her. She is crazier than Dib!_

_**Round Eight is from…ZimISmyRomeo!**_

_Tallests: Tell me this, have you ever thought of using love as a weapon? Think about it: Would someone fight harder for someone they love or someone they hate?_

Purple: Maybe, just maybe, we'll have a test drive to see how this 'love' works. Maybe.

Kyle: *Gets FF idea.*

_Dib: Have you ever met Lilo? OMG, you two would be PERFECT for each other! (Sorry, Tak…)_

Tak If you can keep Dib away from me I'll do what ever you want

Dib: Which Lilo? From _Lilo and Stitch _or LiLo, as in Lindsey Lohan?

Kyle: Let's go with Lilo from L&S.

Dib: Ok, no, I haven't met her. I've seen her show, though.

Tak: XD she's like 8 isn't she. You little pedophile.

Kyle: well it was petiphileia when you were with Dib, and Zim how old are you in earth years?

Zim: 171...oh.

_Everyone: I'm writing my own IZ fanfic. It's a Romance, and I need ideas! So what do you guys want to see? _

Zim: Where Zim stops Dib and conquers Earth and wins the Irken empire with his beautiful, dark, emperess on my arm.

Gaz: Dib is kicked out of our home and me and Zim get married. *blushes, rests her head on Zim's sholder*

Kyle- I just noticed Gaz you've really changed.

Gaz- I only hope it's temperary untill baby Zia's out. I don't know if it's the hormons or the baby's eating the angry cells.

Dib: Well, Zim and Gaz don't get together, I defeat Zim and save Earth and become popular, and Tak atmits she still loves me.

Tak: Don't go with just romance because that makes the story about only life and love, no life is about survival but love does make it a lot more bariable.

Kyle: That was deep Tak... how 'bout where they all become famous. With DaTr crashing and burning and ZaGr of course rising from the ashes.

Zim: Good.

_**Round Nine is from…rubyMapleleaf! **_

_Dib: What would you do if Zim turned you into an Irken?_

Dib: Kill him!

Kyle: What about the cure?

Dib: _After_ finding the cure.

_Tak: What would you do?_

Tak: Nothing, and Zim would understand.

Dib- Why won't you understand I love you.

Tak- I did but you wouln't stop cheating on me

Kyle- How did you find out if the anulment was two hours later?

Tak- Zim came and showed me a video of Dib contantly cheating on me. He would of come sooner but he got caulght with some showgirl.

Zim-And Zee couldn't be happier in vegas. She got a great gig at the best club in the city.

_**Round Ten is from…Invaderloli! **_

_Gaz: Don't you think the Piggy Vampire Slayer looks like Zim? *puts on sly look and raises eyebrows up and down*_

Gaz: No, Zim is better.

Zim- when we were kids Gaz got me to dress like that (.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d3176cm) (I hope this one works unlike the others)

Kyle: Ok then.

_Gir: Do you like Mimi?_

Gir: MIMI IS "PURRDY" AND I LIKE KITTY PIGGEHS!

_Zim: Your mission is a fake! Just watch! *hands Zim series DVDs*_

Zim: I know it is rather amazing that I have my own TV show, but Zim would only marvel at this gift from the gods. Besides I already know and did somthing about it.

Kyle: :)

_Dib: I love you. 0_0 *tackle hugs*_

Dib: Um, I appreciate the love, but I'm kinda taken…

Tak- Dib, no your not, no one beleves you, your not taken, Invaderloli keep him

_Tak: Haha. Dib is MINE! What do you do?_

Tak: ...worship you.

Kyle-XD

**Round eleven **_is from…Tinkerbell220!_

_Purple: Ok, didja know they originally intended to make one of the Tallests a GIRL? And it was supposed to be YOU! Hahahahahahaha YOU'RE A GIRL!_

Purple: I bet it was a rumor. *sulks but still Zim's foot stool*

_Zim: Can you read Dib's mind for as long as the author pleases, and if she doesn't have the power, I DO! _

Zim: Yes! Dib, you know Kyle will be pissed if you do that to Invaderloli!

Kyle: Dib…

Dib: Fine…OW! You hit me!

Zim: *smirks* Remember that dare…?

Dib: But why didn't you do it earlier?

Zim: Forgot. *shrugs*

_Would you mind if I got a ton of fangirls to help you take over the world as long as I got to rein supreme queen?_

Zim: First, Gaz has to be supreme queen when I rule. Second, Zim needs no help you're to late.

_Oh, and Gaz, too, because she is awesome._

Gaz: I am the only supreme queen.

_Dib: You suck eggs._

Dib: *Sarcastily* Thanks.*hit* OW!*hit*

_What would your reaction be if I shaved off all your hair then super glued it somewhere where you wouldn't want it?_

Zim: He'd want to sic Tak on you but she'd remind him they're devorced. And I would laugh, ans laugh, and laugh as Dib cries

Dib: ;-( GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD, ALIEN SCUM!

_Gaz: Would you like to rein supreme ruler of the earth with me and Zim if we could make it happen? _

Gaz: Just me and Zim.

_Tak: What would you say if I knew your most terrible, embarrassing secret?_

Tak: which one

_And I'm gonna tell unless you give me a good reason not to that doesn't involve killing me._

Tak: *shoots her*

**Round twelve **_is from…TimIsaFunSucker!_

_Mimi: Why do you have to be so cool? And why can't you talk?_

Mimi: I can speak now misstress made it so I could even if I don't have a mouth but a speaker grill is enough. As for the other part I gess it's a mystery.

_Gir: I LOVE YOU! *Hands waffle-sandwitch (something my friend and I invented. It's sandwitch made from waffles.)*_

Gir: I…I love you…*weeps*

_Do you like it here on earth?_

Zim: as a matter of fact, I do Gaz and I have a massive villa as a vaction home on the greek island called- um what was it.

Gaz It's Santorini

Zim: Tkanks*kiss* as is turns out Irkens can't tan, we only get emerald.

Gir: I like TV.

_Because millions of people all over the world love you and wish they had a sidekick like you! (My sidekick likes to hit me…)_

Gir: Mastuh says it's bad to hurt mastuhs. It's not nice. It's bad. Woo!

**Round thirteen **_is from…trachie17!_

_Zim: I hate you. And you're an idiot._

Zim: You DARE insult ZIM? Prepare to meet you horrible DOOM!

Kyle: Surprised that Zim has haters…

_Tak: You are totally evil and I hate you._

Tak: Like I give a sh*t, you little slag!

_Dib: You need to stop telling everyone Zim's an alien. It's annoying, and plus, Zim hates you, so why bother?_

Dib: This isn't a matter of who hates whom, it's a matter of whether Zim will destroy earth or not.

_Gaz: You are scary, creepy, and totally obsessed with video games. God, when you tried to take that game from that kid because it was the last one and when you kept surprising him, it felt like I was watching a horror film. I'm not even like that. I'm on Dib's side about him saying that you're creepy and scary!_

Gaz: You will die in your sleep.

_**Round Fourteen is IloveZimandNny16**_

_Ok for Dib: I really think your cute. But, I would gladly choop off your head, while cuting out your stomich so that all the stomich acid can burn up your body if you do any shit to Zim!_

Dib: :)... :( why does eveyone hate me

Gaz: should we list the reasons

_Gaz: I honestly think your awesome!_

Gaz: You get to live.

_Gir: I LUV YOU! Please be my friend!_

Gir:YAAAAAAAAAA_  
Tallest: You guys really suck! I'd kill you if I didn't know where you are.  
_

*Zim raises his right foot from Purple's back then slams it back down at 90mph*_  
_

_Tak: I think your bad-ass too, but really, you need to learn to forgive and forget. What Zim did happened YEARS ago. Get over it!  
_

Tak:I did. Huh, Kyle can you start conecting the chapters so we don't get asked the same questons every week

Kyle: I would but I still havn't figured out how to do that yet _  
_

**And thats the end of the first episode of season two of IZ intervew see you next time peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle: Hiya! Welcome back to Ask IZ Characters Your Questions! We got a few reviews with A BUNCH of questions. Are you ready?

Audience and participating characters: YEAH!

*Zim and gaz are nuzzled together on on a massive throne rubbing her tummy with purple as a footstole, Keif is handcuffed to the wall, Dib's sitting queitly hunched over in his chair, Tak's resting her head on Kyle sholder at his desk*

**Round Fifteen**_'s questions are from __**Krystal**_

_Hey Tak could u kiss Dib on the lips 4 me only if he wants it and if u feel comterbal doing so I don't want to make u guys do anything u don't want to k  
_Tak: your about two years and a lifelong mistake to late

Dib: Tak, why don't you admit you still love me?

Tak: because I don't. If there are any Dib fangirls, I don't understand why, but they can have you.

_red purple: u r gay admit it already and I read a FF were Zim totally freaked out on u guys and did the ultamit sign of disrespect to u in my opinion u guys deserve it for lying to him_

Kyle: while both Tallest arn't here I won't have gay bashing on my show. __

Zim/Dib: I know u guys are against it but...me like ZaDr alot is that wrong?i have a question for u guys: if ZaDr really happened who would be top(obviously Dib) and bottom(yes u zim)? I'm not a stalker unlike some ppl...KEIF! Yes u !  


Kyle: Zim, Dib I understand there are some questens you never ask yourself and some you never want to.

Zim: Would it be more wrong if it where anyone eles with Dib-stink? No because all is horable_  
_

_I feel bad for u keif so wanna be buds but no stalky k?  
_

Keif: Yaaaaaaaa

_Gaz u so cool I wish we could be friends too and kill ppl we don't like(not dib!) like for fun.I got u a pair of skull earrings also a syth necklace with matching earrings hope u like them  
_

Gaz: And no piggies... the killing will have to wait *holds her stomuch in pain for a second but it passes*

_gir u get a machine that makes unending piggies and tacos!*huges Gir*  
_

Gir:YAAAAAAA !

_Tak u cool so u get a brand new space ship thing to replace the one Dib has  
_

Tak: I got my spittlerunner back years ago and I'm proud of it, I built the ship myself.

_Dib u get embarrasing pics of tallets red and purple to blackmail them with so they leave Earth I'll show u what happens when I look at them...*OMG MY EYES THEY BURN!*  
_

Dib: Yes and then Earth can be safe_  
_  
Kyle: Isn't it a little late to blackmail Red and Purple now that Zim's tallest? 

_Tak: What's the funneist story you have with Zim?_

Kyle: Why don't you tell them the story from that concert you told me last night?

Tak: Okay, well after a month of living with Zim he and Gaz takes me to a concert to a band called Ateyu by thier third song the other humans there start ramming eachother...

Kyle: a mosh pit?

Tak: Ya. Now I thought they were atacking me so with one swing kick and a few punches *she fake punches like wonder women with her braclets* I ended up sending 8 humans to the medical ficility

Kyle:XD

**Round Sixteen**_'s questions are from __**Blueflower 1594**_

_Tallest, if you had to choose between giving Zim his invader status back, or going in to head-to-head combat with Gaz after her Gameslave has been taken from her, which would you choose?_

Purple: *scared* O-our T-tallest was our g-geatest invader ever b-but it if my q-queen wishes to play games and beat me, it is my job to keep her happy.

Zim: Suprieingly I'm not the worst Tallest.

_Dib, if you can look past Tak's alien exterior enough to care about her, why can't you do the same for Zim? They both tried to take over the world. (I'm talking about friendship, no ZADR!)_

Dib- I knew it wasn't healthy, I knew Tak must be working some kind of an angle, but her human disguise was so pretty, she actually _listened_ when I talked…I mean, spending more time with Tak couldn't _really_ hurt, could it?

Tak- And if you would've never cheated on me somthing could've worked.

Kyle-*raises a glass* Here's to you mate.

_Zim and Dib, if Gaz told you two to stop fighting, would you guys be willing to put aside your differences for her?_

Zim- For Gaz's sake only, Zim would.

Dib- Yah for Gaz's sake.

_Gee Tak, your crush and your brother figure are constantly trying to kill each other! How does that make you feel?_

Tak- If you mean Dib *lift her head of Kyle's shoulder then an evil smirk comes on her face* it's pretty funny

_Gaz,these Tallest have been mocking and humuliating you boyfriend for years! Any comments or violent actions you want to release?_

Gaz- Zim kick Purple again *they take they're feet off of Purple's back then Zim kicks him in his irken jaw* 

**Round Seventeen** _is from...Inventor of ZADRF!_

_I think it's hilarious to make Dib sing JB songs since he's a hater._

Dib: Hmph. I don't. *sulks*

_But don't worry, I'm not a hyperventilatiing Bieber Fever girl-NO WAY. _

Kyle: Me neither, though I do feel better from the new movie showing he acculy worked to get where he is.

Dib: But he _isn't _a he!

Kyle: XD

_Here is my question: What does bias mean? I suck at vocab. Always have, always will._

Kyle: Bias means you feel very strongly about something, like Zim used to be biased about humans being pig smellys.

_Zim: Gosh, I've never seen an Irken sing so much. Actually, I've never seen an Irken sing at all, and you're good! So do Irkens even sing? _(refuring to the invader idol seires)

Zim: Of _course _Zim and Tak were good-did you expect anything else? To answer your question, yes, we do sing. We have battle hymns and loyalty/patriotic hymns. We even have a imperial anthem.

Kyle: *raises eyebrows*

_And no, I do not like Keef. *shudders uncontrollably* I'm just being nice because I appreciate his efforts on your stubborness. :p_

Keef: You don't like me? Awww...

Dib: Dude, NO ONE likes you. You're creepy, and stalkerish.

_Dib: I know you hate the Biebs. That's why I put his songs on there for a good laugh. I feel kinda bad now. So get in a cat fight with Gir. :D_

Dib: Yeah, like THAT'LL solve everything.

_Gaz: NOT a ZaDr fan. Notice my pen name. *points with interesting stick* And when did you start liking Zim? Because you used to call him stupid, which he's not by the way!_

Gaz: Interesting pen name. What does it stand for?

Kyle: Don't change the subject, Gaz...*sees Gaz's glare* Please?

Gaz: *huffs* Fine. just look up any ZAGR fanfic and pick one. One might be right

_Zim: (referring to the question about Irken personality) Yeah, I knew you probably have to be Irken, but I thought there was SOME posibility! So why don't you wash Dib's hair with this can of tuna? *holds up can of brand tuna* Sould be interesting..._

Zim: Er, Imma just dump it on him. *takes tuna and dumps it on Dib* HAHA! X]

Dib: I. Hate. You. X(

_Dib: I think your head is normal-sized, but _*hands out head-shrinking device really a '45* _Now go shrink your head so people can't say it's big. But not too small, or they will say it's small._

Dib: I think my head is small, so if Ishrink it further, I might make it abnormally small.

_Gir: Here's a taco! And a giant muffin from that annoying commercial!_

Gir: Yay! *recieves said gifts*

Kyle: What annoying commercial?

_Zim: Have you ever kissed anyone? Not counting the dares here. Or do Irkens not do affection?_

Zim: Normally, we don't do any of that untill marrige, but since I resided on earth, and since it's apparently a part of HYOO-man culture, in order to blend in more, I might have to be subject to affection. Ugh. Some of you humans are sicking to look at.

_Dib: How come your glasses are never off your face? Zim smacks you a lot, so why don't they fall off?_

Dib: Good reflexes. I live with a psycho, remember?

_*Kisses Dib*_

Tak: X{

_*Starts to go after Zim, but is too scared* I don't want Zim to hate me. More._

_Zim: Once again, I am NOT a ZaDr fan, but you should just realize that if you are in love with Gaz then it's kinda like you like Dib. They don't act alike, but still..._

Zim: Despite Zim's love for lovley-Gaz, I hate Dib

Gaz: And I am NOT like Dib: X(

**Round Eighteen**_'s questions are from __**Blueflower 1594 **_again

_Dib, you cheated on super pretty, super strong, and super tough Tak for a HUMAN? I mean, how could you do better than her! Shame. I was fond of ZATR.  
_

Dib: Do I realy need a reason since Gretchen became hot after she got her braces off, and Jessica is rich, and... *before he could Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Kyle nearly kill Dib *

_GIR! Are you excited your master and mistress are going to have a baby? You get to have a little playmate!  
_Gir: HHHEEEYYY BBBAAAABBBYYYY!

Zim: I still don't know if I should trust Gir being too close to my smeet.

_Zim, you say Earth is now an Irken base (or something like that). What happened to 'I'm not trying to take over the world anymore?'  
_

Tak: Zim showed all the Irkens he was the tallest and tridition says a tallest must take a planet as corination. All Zim did is open up diplomacy and the humans wanted to join the empire, The first tallest in irken history not to kill... you are my hero Zim.

Zim: Thanks Tak .

_I love ZAGR. Everyone PLEASE know that...but is anyone else (besides Dib) a little scared about what this baby is gonna look like? 0.0  
_*Zim and Gaz put thier hand on Gaz's and the unsure look on Gaz's face quickly goes away*

Gaz: I just want to know our daughter is like her father what more can you ask for.

_Dib, I know you hate Zim, and you hate him being with your sister... but your not going to go off the deep end, are you? You wouldn't try to hurt your future neice would you? If so, HA! I JUST ROUSED SUSPICIONS!  
_*Zim produses a hologram of Skoodge from his watch*

Skoodge: Yes Tallest Zim?

Zim: General Skoodge, beef up the sucrity on Zia's bedroom and playrooms.

Gaz: Zim, do you realy think Dib would try to do anything to our baby?

*Zim takes Gaz's hands in his*

Zim: Gaz, I will never alow any harm to come to you or Zia and under pain or death I will keep that promise.

*Zim and Gaz hug*

Tak: He's the fisrt real father on Irk for hundreds of years but he's a better father then most of the people on earth.

Kyle: Yah, I didn't have a dad who gave a S%&T about his family.

_Kyle, I'm getting the feeling you really don't like Dib. Correct me if I'm wrong._

Kyle: no I'm a well-wisher... in the way I want to push him down one. Someone will to cheat on someone they are supposed to love has no right to call themself a man, and I always thought Tak was hot. When DATR blew up I took the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Round Ninteen **_is from...trearoos!_

_Dib: I heard that you and Gaz don't have a mom. Has that ever made you cry?_

Dib: It used to bother me, but now I'm used to it now.*takes off his glasses and cries a little*

_I hear that you and Gaz are clones, not normal children. Did you know that?_

Dib: I'm not sure if that's true...

_Zim/Dib: I have a crush on you guys. Would any of you guys consider going out with me? I hate ZaDr. *winks*_

Zim: Pitiful trearoos, of course you like ZIM, but no, Zim cannot 'go out with you.' Zim is as you humans call "taken".

Kyle: -_-

Dib: I would, but I'm too busy and stuff.

_Tak: Do you love Dib? It's okay, you can tell me._

Tak: I had some kind of feelings for Dib but he was cheating on my with just about anybody.

_Why do you have a British accent? You know that originated from a country on earth, don't you?_

Tak: *rolls eyes* Of course. I'm not daft, you realize. I said this before, but before finding Zim, I lived in Sidney for a few years and picked up the accent, dialect, and mannerisms so it's an australian accent not british.

**Round Twenty **_is from...Krystal!_

_Dib: If we were the same age, 12, would you go out? We are exactly alike because people call us weird and insane 'cause we know the truth._

Dib: Well, for one thing, age and sameness don't matter so long as we're happy together, and another, I'm way too busy for a GF, what with the fighting Zim and all.

Kyle: Like that stopped you from your little rendevouzs with Tak.;) *chughs* CHI-MO

Gaz: Grr...

_Oh, Tak likes you, and Zim and Gaz like each other. Makeout already!_

Dib: Tak...?.(pleeding)

Tak: *flips Dib off*

_I, for one, think you're cool and others persuade you too easily about how you feel about yourself. How do you feel about yourself?_

Dib: No, I don't thinkI'm easily persuaded. And I am quite secure in that my head is not big.

_You are awesome, Dib. No one controls you, except maybe Gaz, but only her!_

Dib: Thanks. Well, Dad has some say into what I do, but he doesn't care much unless it affects his work. And Kyle has authority over me right now 'cause I signed a contract. And Jhonen Vasquez is my creator, so...

Kyle: *sighs* Yea, Dib, we get it.

Dib:...but other than that, I pretty much am the boss of myself.

_Zim/Dib_

_I actually like ZaDr; it's hot. _

Zim: EWWWWWWW!

Dib: *gags*

_Are there any chances of you guys getting together for a ZaDr fanfic? Please?_

Kyle: The first IZ fanfic I read was a ZADR and after like, two secounds I threw up so I don't make any. Ask someone eles

Zim/Dib: OH HELL NO!

_I love how you don't let anything get in the way. That's so cute.:) Love you._

Dib: Thanks. Love you too.

Tak:...But not as much as me.

Dib: Sure, honey.

_Dib WTF. You said, I quote exactly, 'I'd have to at least check him out. You know, see how his alien body works.' Oooh, ZaDr-ish, scared me a little._

Dib: Poor word choise.

_But you're not insane, bigheaded, or a weirdo. I like you the way you are. Please don't ever, ever, ever change, and for the person saying bad stuff about Dibberz, I will hunt you down and *too violent for this fanfic* and then post it on YouTube for the world to see you. Got that, retard? I will have robotic weasels with laser/BB gun after your ass. You got that, you ungrateful twearp? I wait for the day Zim takes over the earth and you are set ablaze in the fires of pain and suffering while Dib leads us to victory against Zim._

Kyle: Um, Krystal, that person is allowed to have an opinion. Please don't be sadistic. we'll all friends here, right?

Everyone: *halfheartedly* Yeah, sure, whatever.

Nny: Not really.

Zim: -_-

_Zim: You get a disintigrating ray gun to use on the Tallests if you wish to do so on one condition: Stay away from Dib, he's Tak's, not yours, or mines, got that? If you touch him I will go Gaz on your butt and *censored*. 'Kay, here ya go._

Zim: -_- Can't promise I won't at least do a little damage to him.

_Tak: Sorry if I am intruding, but I love Dib as much as you do. I'm into the same things as him and everything, but I'm a girl. I'm with you about everything you like about Dib; he's the total package!:)He's perfect just way he is and I love him with all my heart, but he belongs to you, so I'm happy for you guys. Can I be the Maid of Honor at your wedding if you een invite me?_

Tak: Take him already I don't want him...

Dib: I'm flattered, really. *blushes*

_Gaz: You're so cool. I wish we could be friends, too, and kill people we don't like (not Dib!) for fun._

Gaz: Sounds great. Too bad I don't want friends... Well the Tallest citidel does get loney from titme to time

Kyle: That's all the time we have for today, kids. I will upload the next chapter a lttle after February 14th, which is Valentine's Day, so send in Valentine's or love questions and I will write as soon as I can. I wanted to do songs for this one, but I want to upload this as soon as I can, so I will include songs and dares the Valentines chapter. The dares and songs can be as racy as you like, but please don't make it past T. So I don't wanna see dares that include Dib 69'ing with Zim, or Gaz giving Zim a BJ, 'kay?


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle: Happy Valentines day everybody and welcome to...

Everyone in the auddionce: I Z INTERVEIW

*the whole set is covered in valentines and Linken Park's valentines day is playing in the backround*

Kyle: Happy Valentine's day, Tak *hands her an irken rose*

Tak: Happy Valentine's day *rests her head on his shoulder*

*Gaz nussules her head in Zim's neak*

*Dib's tring to flirt with Jessica*

**Round Twenty one** by **AkumaKami64**

_**(please bring up red for this) Everyone; If Red is Zim's father, whose his mother?**__  
_*two relitivly tall Irken slave drivers drag Red broken and bloody, in chains then ask him the queston*

Red: Tallest Zim's maternal DNA was donated by some random female named Yuli/alpha/26 most likley she was a very tall female and a great warrior.

Tak: /alpha/26?

Red: Yes, why?

Tak: That's the hatchery I was born in.

Kyle: So Irkens use the hatchery they were born in as a last name?

Zim: Exept for Zim, he took the name Zim Nekri .(dot) delta 17.

Kyle: Nekri?

Zim: Irken spelled backwards. Queston done take him away!

Red: *slave drivers drag Red away*

_**Zim: Do you know who Miyuki and Spork are?**__  
_Zim: I wasn't hatched untill the reain of Tallest Foon when he started attaching PAKs to Irkens but I know_ of _them very well. To me Tallest Miyuki was the best tallest ever and I've modeld my reain after her's the same as presidentman models himself after Abe Link man. _  
_

_**Irkens present: What are the usual eye colors for Irkens?**__  
_Zim: Red, green, white, gray,

Tak: Purple, blue, orange, some have black eyes,

Zim: Pink, and a kind of yellowish-brown but that isn't that common.

_**Gir: How did you end up at a dance club the first time?**__  
_Gir: I sees it on TV on a soap show*gets sad* but there was no soap.

_**Zim: How many times have you been on trail?**__  
_Zim: Three times, one for inpending doom one. One was supposed to be an episode and the last for war crimes when Tak, Skoodge, and I saved Tenn on Meecrob they would have killed me but by then I was taller then the tallest by then.

_**Gaz: What would have done if Zim succeded in taking over the Earth, enslaving humans, etc back you and him only knew each other because of Dib?**__  
_Gaz: He was just so bad at it, I didn't worry.

_**Zim: What would YOU have done with Gaz if you had succeded in your false mission before you got together?(please kick the Tallests for me)**__  
_Zim: The humans would have been... some killed, most sold in slavery and the rest would join the empire to do as they wish. *slam kicks purple in the back like in episode one*

_**Tak: What is that tube over your eye for?**_Tak: It's only a Neral suggestion band or a sight mind control device. I only use it for covering myself up when disguised._  
_

_**Zim: Are the control brains still around?**_

Zim: Tak and I are no longer the only Irkens lacking a PAK any who didn't want one anymore could have theirs removed. Those who kept their PAK are still slaves to the control brain but the brains are slaves to me.

**Round Twenty-two **is by blueflower 1594

_**Hm... Zia. Her father is Zim, her mother is Gaz, and her aunt is Tak. This is going to be one violent baby, who agrees?**__  
_*Eveyone raises their hands*

Zim: I want my daughter to be a great warrior just like her father.

Gaz: I just hope I'll be a good mom *starts sobbing*

Kyle: WOW! Those pregnancy horomons are really strong if the can make you cry.

_**Hey Tak, how do you feel about the baby? (can't seem to stop talking about it!)**__  
_Tak: I'm acully nervous all this baby stuff is brand new to me but I'm looking forward to this.

_**Dib, PLEASE tell me you didn't just marry Tak for her human looks, right? I remember you saying you liked the way she listened to you, but that's what therapys for!**__  
_Dib: I don't need to explain my self to you. And it was beacause of her looks and she listened.

Kyle: *gets out of his chair* Okay eveyone understand I want to kill dib at this point too but... kids who don't get love when little, like Dib and Gaz may not understand... you know what forget it. *swing kicks Dib in the head*

_**Everyone, who would you rather have here? Keef or Iggins? They're both creepy...**__  
_Keef: Me, right.

Zim: Does it matter? They're both creepy.

_**Mimi, Dib broke you mistress's heart...I would very much enjoy watching you act on revenge.**__  
_Tak: I'd like to make a point here.

Kyle: Alright.

Tak: I broke that bastard's heart, he stabed me in the back. And then I devorced him.

_**Oh, I'm gonna get burned for this...Gaz, I like you a real lot, but...I don't think Dib has the big head. I think YOU do. DON'T HIT ME! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY!**_

Gaz:*trys to get up but it's too painful* The minute Zia's born I'll kill you and you won't need to wait long it's almost time.

_**Keef...why are you here? To make friends? Cause after 12 years, I don't think it's working...**__  
_

Keef: I was brought in to be someone hated and Gaz killed Iggans. I just want a real freind.

_**Purple, there's a rumor going around that you and Dib are planning an uprising! Is this true? (Hands Zim a bat)**_

Zim: The only reason Dib is still alive is beacuse Gaz asked me to let him live but he tries to hurt Gaz or our baby... I will not be held reposable for my acions.

_**Dib, you hate Zim, we know. But can you find it in your heart to love your neice? Will you be a good uncle to her? If not, may you be condemmed to a life of shunning!**__  
_Dib: I would never hurt a little girl. But I still fell betraid that Gaz would marry an alian.

_**Tak, is there anything Dib can do to make you do at least LIKE him again? Is there any hope for forgiveness?**__  
_

Tak: If he builds a time machine to keep me from marrying him I could go back to being freinds.

_**Zim, did you ever find out if Red was really your father?**__  
_

Zim: Some clever hacking into the master control brain on Irk by me of cource, years and years ago.

_**Purple, I know you are probably uncomfortable answering this, but what WAS it that made Red and you hate Zim so much? The fact he blew up the planet? 'Cause if he hadn't, you two probably never wouold have been the Tallest! (Zim killed the last Tallest didn't he?)**__  
_

Purple: Tallest Zim "acidently" ended the life of tallest foon (yeah Zim killed Foon in this universe not Miyuki and Spork) but the top two irken pricables are honesty and forgiveness and being a Tallest makes you above the law.

_**Zim, Tak thinks of Mimi as her little sister. And you and GIR...?**_

Zim: Yes over the years Gir is no longer a slave, I look at Gir as humans should see a little brother.

Gir: *jumps on Zim's head* I loves you Masta and theres gonna be a baby. HI BABY!

Zim:*Pats Gir's head* I love you to Gir.

Gaz: AAAAH! ZIM IT'S TIME.

Zim: *Screeming of stage* Guards!

Gaz: NO TIME!

Kyle: Move Zim, I'm a doctor (really I'm in med-school)

everyone tries to get close but Gaz's screeming keeps everyone but Zim and Kyle away

Kyle: That's it push!

*Gaz sits up, her back on the floor of the stage, and began pushing as hard as she could. With every push, she squeezed Zim hand tighter, making it more and more drained of color. She put all of her energy into each push, and was soon exhausted.*

Gaz:*crying*"IT HURTS! I CAN'T DO IT!

Zim:Gaz, listen to me, I did a LOT of things for you to make you get pregnant and we could have this baby and you are NOT going to tell me you can't do it because we both know you CAN!

Gaz:YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO RELEASE A BABY OUTTA YOU!

Zim:I'm not. But I'm the one giving you support so don't get all emo on me and tell me you can't because I will NOT accept that from you!

*Gaz nodded and sucked in some air, ready to begin pushing.*

Kyle:I SEE SOMTHING!" :D

*Gaz continues pushing, until she heard a pop like sound and then a crack, both her and Zim froze.*

Kyle: The egg… it broke.

*Gaz felt tears run down her cheeks while Zim just smiled.*

Gaz: Why are you smiling?

Zim: Look.

*a tiny green arm was coming out of it, Kyle grabbed the part where the egg was breaking and he broke it even more, he saw two closed eyes, or at least he thought they _were_ eyes.*

*Kyle held the baby in his arms, who saw the eyes open, her antennae coming out of the egg, Zim was happy to know he had them, something that would show his Irken heritage besides the green skin, the next thing he notices was the his daughter had his mom's eyes. Amber eyes but Irken style.*

*Zim and Gaz broke made a hole big enough for the baby to come out of and they both got a huge surprise.*

*It had purple hair coming out of its head and to add to their surprise, they finally noticed the smeet had curly antennae and eyelashes.*

*Dib handed them his trench coat to cover the baby's body.*

Kyle: what did you say you wanted to name her?

Zim: Ziara _Zia_ for short

Kyle: Ziara Nekri date of birth Febuary 14th, she's a beautiful baby Gaz. Now I'll call an ambulance thats it for this week join us next time on IZ interveiw


	5. Chapter 5

*Gaz is holding on to Zim's shoulders as he rocks baby Zia in his arms*

*Tak and Kyle are cooing over the baby*

*Keef is agusting Puple's spine for all the kicks Zim gave him*

Kyle: Gaz, baby Zia is beautiful. But we have a show to do. *Now to the addence* Apperently you people havn't been reveiwing so forgive if this is a short chapter.

**Round twenty three** by Lady Lia Fowl**  
Dib: What is wrong with you! You know, really I still think that it was really really wrong that you - Dib - would marry an irken! You're Dib for crying out loud!  
**

Dib: Why do people keep saying it's wrong I'm not the first guy to cheat and I won't be the last my biggest problum is my luck with women has died down since me Gretchen and Jessica at the Vegas chapel.

Kyle: Dib, did you ever think they didn't give a S&%T about you. That they just wanted to steal you from Tak.

*Dib only looks dumbfounded apperently he's never even thought of that*

**Zim: Good for you, you're probably the best tallest in history, but can the irken empire stand a chance against the Galvan race (From Ben 10)  
**

Zim: Thank you but what's a Galvan? *raises a holo-screen and looks it up* How do spell it?

Kyle: G, A, L, V, A, N...

Zim: ... Yes we could

**Gaz: Don't kill me or anything but I really thought that you were more of an Artemis kind of girl. Just because you're you! Gaz the almighty, I'm sorry but its hard for me to see you settling down and raising a I can see you as queen Gaz, wife of the almighty tallest Zim.  
**

Gaz: You mean being a self reilghent, brave, women, I was untill I had a family to tke care of... I had my time being angry and sad now that I have Zim on my arm I'm nither anymore.

Kyle: I understand Gaz, I have a family of my own to take care of.

**Tak: I only have one question for you. Did you ever have a love interest before Dib? ( well that is a stupid question because I just want to know who it was that you liked before dib)  
**

Tak: I've had a lot of flings in my life. Hell I'd even slept with Tallest red if he were still in charge and before you say anything I would never sleep with Zim ew...

_**Round twenty-two**_ from Blueflower 1594

**Hey Gaz? You ever see that alternate first IZ episode 'pilot'? (You may have no memeory of it since it was alternate) You saved Zim from Dib's first scheme. Did you do it 'cause you liked him? Or did you just do it to tick your brother off?  
**

Gaz: That was so long ago... I honestly don't know.

**Gaz, I thought you said last season you absolutely LOATHED your brother, so why did you ask your husband to spare him?  
**

Gaz: I wish he would just shut up and stop being insane.

Dib: But?

Gaz: But if he never obbsessed over Zim, which bordered on the very creepy... I never would have fallen for him.

**Keef, Gaz KILLED Iggins? I thought he came back in the end...  
**

Keef: She came back to kill him when he stole her gameslave for the second time. Frankly I don't blame her, fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me.

*everyone nodds in a way thet says ''piss off Gaz at your own risk''*

**Dib, Zia's cute. Just admit it.  
**

Dib: Let me guess, you all think I'll see Zia as an abomination who needs to be experimented on right?

Kyle: Prety much.

Dib: Yah, but I'm not like that.

Gaz/Tak: You tried to poison Zim at the wedding.

Kyle: What!

Tak: During Zim and Gaz's wedding Dib sliped BBQ sauce into the wine nearly killing Zim right in the middle of the ceromony.

Dib:You heatless bastard *punches Dib*

**Anybody know wher Prof. Membrane waddled off to?  
**Zim: "Waddled"?

Tak: I think she just means, where is he?

Gaz: His lab probobly. It's been like that since mom died, always working.

Kyle: sounds like he took your mom's passing pretty hard.

Gaz: he burided himself in his work, he didn't even show up for the wedding.

**You guys have really come a long way...I'll bet if you went back to watch 'The Nighmare Begins', some of you would cry.  
**Zim: Zim would not cry.

Dib: Nope.

Gaz: No.

Purple: Life was much-*Zim kicks him in mid-sentance*

**Tak, how do you feel knowing you episode debut was called "Tak, the HIDEOUS new girl?"  
**Tak: THAT'S WHAT THAT JURK VASQUESZ CALLED IT.

Kyle* quickly putting his hand on her shoulders*: Tak, you are not hideous in any way. You are the single most beautiful being in the universe, that is what I beleve and nothing will change that.

Tak: Thanks.*hug*

**Tak, I just thought of something. When you first came to Earth to get revenge on Zim..why did you read him a porrly written poem? I mean that was random even for you guys...**

Tak: Would you rathar I sang a song by Evencence for the boy who I thought ruined my life?

Kyle: You like Evencence?

Tak: Yeah Amy Lee is the best singer ever

Kyle: No question

_**Round twenty-three**_ from TimIsaFunSucker  
**Zim: I bet you're gonna get the "hows it feel to be a dad" question alot, so I won't ask. Instead I'll ask...Do the humans even know they're part of the Irken Empire?  
**

Zim: The humans were suprizingly accepting, do you remember when I pretended to be santa how willing they were to be **  
**

**Tak: You're awesome and my favorite character, but I think you should stop hating Dib. (I don't mean get back together with him, just maybe forgive him a little.)  
**

Tak: He cheated on me not even ten minutes before our wedding!**  
**

**GIR: If you could be any animal besides a dog, what would you be?**

Gir: A TACHO!:3 or maybe a mongoose dog


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle: welcome to another episode of...

Addience: IZ INTERVEIW

Kyle: I love my job. Now this the second to last episode of this season send reveiws...

_**Round twenty-four is by**_ Invader Riyo

**Zim: Are you a nut job i think you might be. Any who, if i asked you to help me kill Dib would you?**

Zim: * mulls it over for a seconed* The only reason Dib-stink is still alive is because od Gaz. And we're all insane ask my new bodygaurd

Nny: You say insane I say F#$% You.

Kyle good to see you again Nny.**  
**

**Dib: I really try not to hate you but it's way to easy, PS: you have a planet of a head; i mean like really i think the sun would orbit that thing.  
**Everyone but Dib: XD

**Tak: If i killed Dib would you help bury him?  
**Tak: i going to go out on a limb and say we all would.

**Former Tallest: Why are you two such bitches? I mean like seriously you two are retards; But now you're just helpless little punks who lost the game of life, how do you feel about this?  
**Purpule: All hail Tallest Zi-*kick*

**Gaz: You are my favorite character! Your just so freakin awesome, unlike your asshole brother.  
**Gaz: People love me and hate Dib I can live with that.

**Dib: );  
Zim and Gaz: How did gaz get pregnant? i thought irkens were clones and had no need for , um, parts like that**

Zim: No, all the parts are there amd acording to Gaz better than any hyoo-mans.

Gaz *mothing* eleven.

_**Round twenty-five is by**_AkumaKami64

**I got a lot of Irken questions.**

Irkens: The whole pregnancy and birth actually brought a thought to mind. What is the average time of an irken pregnancy?  
Zim: In the cannister, five of our months.

Gaz: With Zia it took ten, long, painfull months. ****

Zim: Did you ever call Gaz "Dib-sister" or something of the like?

Zim: I call people little nicnames with some way I would recognize them; Dib-stink, Tak-beast, Foot-stool (perple).

**Irkens: How did the whole "Tallest Irkens are in charge" thing come about?**  
Zim: Time was, a few centuries back in the rein of tallest Miyuki height and wisdom were

one and the same. Irkens didn't stop growing in life and with a culture so

focused on learning to be tall, was to be wise we did not judge solely on height

then throw in Tallest Spork's invention of the growth suppressant in our paks

decided who can be tall and with it in power. I detonated mine and Tak's because

besides impeding growth also emotion and made us willing slaves to the

empire. I couldn't feel better know I have set things right on irk by destroying those horable machines. **  
Everyone: If ahything, what are you all doing for a living?**

Dib: I've become a respected scientist and a department head at Membrain labs

Tak: General elite of the irken military.

Keef: I'm a joinor greif consoler, I just don't like seeing people upset.

Kyle: I'm in medical school geting my medical degree.**  
The Royal Couple(AKA Gaz and Zim): What would you two have named Zia if she had been a boy?**

Zim: I considered Jazz after an old friend of mine who gave his life to save mine on Meecrob when Skoodge, Tak, Zee, and I saved Tenn.****

Gaz: Did Zim ever attack anyone that offended/insulted/etc you?  
Gaz: OH YES! He once brought the whole army in to find the one alian on Alphalpha Matraxi just to find the one person who cut me in line at a restrant.

**Tak: Ok, I got to ask, what was the most romatic thing that Dib ever did for you?  
**Tak: I like a person whose confident but not cocky and Dib always did things trying to inpress me.

**Zim and Gaz: How many kids do you plan on having?  
***Zim and Gaz exchange a look* We don't know.

Gaz: I don't know if I can go through that again. **  
Zim- Do Irkens have interdeminsional or timetraveling technology?(doubt it)  
**Zim: Do you remember my Temperal object replacement device? I can't belive those things wern't outlawed long ago. "Zim don't don't use the time machine -love Zim"

**Gir and Mimi- Is there any speicific reason you're disguises are a dog and cat respectively?  
**Gir: I wantted to be a mongoose.

Mimi: Misstress decided my disguise**  
Zim and Gaz: You may have already answered this, but how did you two hook up in the first place?  
**Gaz: Like I said pick any ZAGR story one might be right.

**Zim: You said you were on trail three times. One for inpending doom one and the other was for war crimes. What was the other?  
**Zim: One for inpending doom one, two for cirme on irk the episode _the trial_, and the third I was brought in for "war crimes" on Meecrob and be exequted but by then I was taller then the tallest so they couldn't kill me.

**Anyone that can answer: Did Dib at any point try to use the fact that Zim is over a hundred years old as a reason he and Gaz shouldn't be together?(I already know that Tak is a decade younger then him)  
**Gaz: I sorry but I'm over 18 I can be with whoever I want.

Zim*pulls Gaz closer* I'm only afraid of what will happen as the years go on.

Kyle: What do you mean Zim?

Tak: Even without our PAKs An irken lifetime is longer then a humans, about four hundred years so...

**Kyle- Out of curiousity, Why are you hitting on Tak? No offense to anyone, I'm just wondering what his Reason is.**

Kyle: Because I think Tak is the most amazing and beautiful girl ever, maybe it has somthing to do with the fact I like a girl with a dark side. Even then the only reason I didn't try anything last season is the whole DATR thing going on and I didn't feel right doing anything, when she dumped Dib that was the green light for me. 

_**Round twenty-five is by**_ Blueflower 1594

**Hey guys, whatever happened to Lard Nar?**

*Zim stands up* Solider.

*one comes from osffstage* Sir

Zim: Any reports of the Resisty in the past earth year?

*the solider checks a chart* No reports my tallest

Zim: Go to the records and look for a "Lard Nar" and bring me a tacho.

Solider: Yes sir. **  
Tak, I'm confused. When Zim cost you your invader status, you went crazy with revenge. Yet when Dib cheated on you, yagainst Dib ou simply divorced him! Why are you not insane with rage?  
**Tak: Why get inanely mad when I can use a lawer to take all the money he'll ever have... and not to mention his balls in my trophy case.

Kyle: Figuraly, of corse right?

Tak: Don't cheat on me we won't need to find out

**O.K, I once asked MiMi to act on revenge against Dib because he broke Tak'sheart. Tak responded by saying that's not exactly whay happened. And now I say... can't MiMi just kick his butt any way?  
**Tak: Yeah that is a plot hole isn't it...MIMI!

*Mimi attacks Dib like a wild animal just on the bridge of alive and dead*

Kyle: *appatheticly* I'll call an ambulance... a little later.

**Dib, do you have any allergies? I'm not planning on acting on revenge for what you did to Zim and slipping it in your apple juice or anything, I'm just curious. (evil laugh)**

Zim: Yes Dib I would like to know this

*Dib can't can't get off the ground due to lack of blood*

Kyle: Ask agin later.

**GIR, do not steal the tacos that are in Dib's head. :)**

Gir: Tachos! *Gir jumps onto Dibs head and they run offstage*

**Gaz, how did your mom die?**

Gaz: I don't know dad won't tell me.

Kyle: Zim, can you look her up?

*Zim pulls up his holo-screen*

Zim: Gaz, What was you mother's name?

Gaz: Akiko Membrane.

Kyle: I always thought you looked at least party asian.

Zim: Here Akiko Membrane, neogenetic engineer who suffered from gastric cancer a desise she and her husband were reserching. Had two children. And died only days before a cure was develped.

*Zim slowly lowered the screen and everyone just sat quietly for a few minutes not feel alright to speak*

Kyle: I guess we're done today.


	7. Chapter 7

*A squeeky voiced teen with a lot of zits is in the anounsers chair instead of Kyle, and he and Tak arn't on stage with everyone eles*

Teen: (the unneeded capitals is his voice cracking) OkAy, this IS IZ interview. Kyle and TAK arn't in-*picks up his walky-talky* SORRY, they're here.

*Tak and Kyle walk in with notes of irken and human anatomy*

Kyle: Hello and welcome the the last episode of season 2 and I'd like to send a thank you to blueflower 1594 for all the thought provoking questions so thank you. Now on with the show.

_**Round twenty-six is by**_ Lady Rommona

**Zim Gaz who's Zia's godparents?**

Zim: If anything happens to Gaz and Zim, then Tak, Tenn, Skoodge, and Zee will make sure she'll be ready to inheret the empire when she's old enough.

Gaz: I'm still a little on the fence on letting Dib near her alone...

Dib: do you you really not trust your own brother?

Gaz: Not as far as I can throw you.

**Zim Gaz whats your song?**

Keef: Have you both heard 'I fell in love with an alian' by kelly family? 

*kyle flips open his laptop, turns on youtube and types it in*

Zim: Not compleatly terrible.

Tak:UGGHH... TURN IT OFF!

**Zim did you ever wright Gaz a poem when you were dating**

Zim: yes *takes out a folded piece of paper* do you want to hear it?

**Starts hyperventating "YES YES YES"**

Zim:

"For reasons I cannot understand,  
I now crave to hold your hand.  
Your purple hair, your golden eyes,  
You are an amazing prize.  
You may not like me, I don't mind.  
It doesn't matter that you're not very kind.  
So please accept this rose,  
And I really hope no one knows,  
that I have a huge crush on you.  
To: Gaz  
love: Zim"

_**Round twenty-seven is by**_ Blueflower 1594

**Zim and Gaz, how are Uncle GIR and Zia getting along?**

Zim: Zia gigles like a maniac when she's happy, I don't know if she's taking after him or if that's normal but yes, Zia, Mimi, and Gir are getting along famously. ****

Zim, I understand you're scared that you will live a lot longer than Gaz, but where does Zia stand? Will she live human years or Irken years?  
Zim: Zia will live a long Irken life... out living eveything around her.

Tak: Zim, Kyle and I have an idea.*hand Zim a series of notes*

Zim: Whats this?

Tak: Kyle and I have desighned a way of slowing Gaz's body clock by using nanobots.

Zim: Really?

Kyle: I've gone over the notes none of the nanobots would attack any of Gaz's internal organs, the sugery would only take four hours in and of itself to base themselves into her spinal cord. The nanobots would constantly relay her organs to keep her alive and instruct the cells to keep deviding.

Gir: What's Takky's boy saying?

Kyle: Gir, it means Gaz will be young forever

Zim:*hands tembling* Really?

Kyle: Provide us with what we need and let us test it, if all goes right Gaz will live as long as you and Zia.

*Gaz covers her mouth with her hand to keep herself from shrieking*

**Hey Tak, I never saw you have much of a grudge on the Tallest. You think they got what they deserved?**

Tak: Politics were never my bisinuss, and even then Zim uses red as a personal punching bag and purple as a footstool. My only problem with the former tallest was on the meecrob front lines... that wasn't war, thar was GENOCIDE!

**Ah Zim, I remember when you fist met your wife...you used her as an unbrella. XD  
**Zim: Ahhh I remember that... the hot feeling from the rain, the war cry I screemed running at her, the way the water showed the surpizingly toned body.

**GIR, tell me the one thing you love more than food, The Scary Monkey Show, and piggies.  
**Gir: Mimi gots purrdy eyes.

**MiMi, what do you think of little Zia? (you don't get asked enough questions)  
**Mimi: Princess Zia is a humans call a miricial, she's my best friend now.

*both Mimi and Zia both start squeeling like a bunch of idiots*

_**Round twenty-eight is by**_ Invader Riyo

**Nny: Omg! I love you! you wanna hang out and kill stupid ppl? Oooh, you would love to kill some of the girls in my grade they say the W word all the time!  
**Nny: They call you that? then they sure got it comming.

Kyle: This bitch named Jessica said somthing like that to my sister Katlin and I spred a romur she was really a trani... best revenge ever.**  
**

**Zim: I was wondering... what do you think about DaGr? I think it's insanely gross, any thoughts? Gaz chime in anytime here.  
***for the first time Gaz pukes*****

Zim: Dib-scum, Gaz's brother...

Gaz: I live on Irk not Alabama.

Kyle: XDDDDDDD **  
Dib: I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY WTH! YOUR HEAD IS THE SIZE OF A FREAKIN HIPPO! WTF MAN! GODZILLA WOULD TAKE ONE LOOK AND SAY MAMA! IN FACT YOUR HEAD IS SO LARGE ZIM SHOULD SEND SOMEONE TO INVADE IT. NO! YOUR HEAD IS SOOOOO BIG THAT BIGFOOT SENT PICTURES OF YOU INTO MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES! LIKE 4 REALZ I COULD PLAY 9 HOLE GOLF ON YOUR HEAD!  
**Mostly Everyone: XD XD XD XD

Zim*Rolls on ground laughing*

Dib: )X

**Tak: HOW DO YOU FIND HIPPO HEAD IMPRESSIVE!  
**Tak: Dib was more of a slave then a conpainion and that head isn't impressive.****

Kyle: lol you rock! Dip Dibs unhumanly large head into a bubbling vat of oil for me kay?  
Kyle: The Kyle who's going to be a doctor by age 22 is saying "do no harm"... but the Kyle who still loves violance... GRAB HIM!

*Dib runs off stage*

Nny: Sir?

Kyle: Make sure it can't be traced back to us ... oh Nny,

Nny: Hmm...

Kyle: Good luck with Devi, I'm sure she'll love the ring and tell Squee to stay away from Liz from now on if I see him try anything again, I don't care who you are I'll kill him.

Nny: Right

*Kyle loads his bong and lights up* Kyle: the last episode always takes too long. Anyone?

**Okay wait! How in the hell did Tak flip off Dib if Irkens only have three fingers!**

Tak: You fold in your thumb and end finger like humans.

_**Round twenty-nine is by**_ AkumaKami64

**Everyone: Is MiniMoose there? Kyle: If the last question is yes, or you bring him in, can you get us a translator?**

Zim: MiniMoose come to your master

Minimoose: Meep (I'm charmed to meet everyone here today )

**Dib: Why were you in Vegas to begin with?**

Kyle: Dib's not in at the moment, but I'll take a guess, where better to get married it takes two minutes and you don't even need to get out of the car. Then you can get drunk and gamble away your nest egg.

Gaz: Should I guess you've been there before?

Kyle: You won't sleep for three days, you'll reek of booze and cigars, and lose all your money, and you can't wait to go back.****

Zim: I remember you saying something to Gaz while she was giving birth. What did you have to do so she could get pregnant with an Irken Human hybrid?  
Zim: If you remember Zia was hached to I had to implant the egg with some surgry.

**Royal Couple: Did anyone cause any problems over Gaz being with Zim? For being human or just because he was with anyone?  
**Zim: Some irkens thout it was a pubicty stunt, like at the first press report where I said I was married to Gaz a few people asked "Is this a joke? No really, is this a joke?"

**Tak: What's the best thing that Zim has done as Tallest that hasn't been mentioned?  
***Tak starts counting on her fingers*

End impending doom 2

get rid of the former height based hirarchy

put more power back into the parlement

establish a new Irken monarchy where Zia will inherit the throne when she's ready.

**Purple: How tall are you and Red?  
**Purple: 16.9 kuriks about 6 foot 4.

Zim: And Zim is 17.4 Kurics, 6'6

**Zim: Does Gaz get any offical title as the Tallest's wife(or whatever the Irken term would be)  
**Gaz: I've been called queen or Emperess and I like that one.

**Irkens: What was the Worst/Stupidest thing Purple and Red did as Tallests?...Besides pissing Zim off.  
**Zim: Trying, and failing to kill Skoodge desite being shoot didn't change he was a good slodier.

Kyle: Was?

*Both Zim and Tak look really sad like on the verge of tears*(read IZ gang togeth at last)

**Dib and Gaz: Do you two have any Asian ancestory?**

Gaz: Yeah our mom's japaneese

Dib: Gaz looks a lot more like mom then I do, same hair, same eyes.

**Zim: Did you conquer any other worlds after Earth's joining?  
**Zim: The planet Messaline was needed to further the empires trade routes and to things living there were no more advanced than Blorch's rat people so, no big loss.

**Gaz: What was the weirdest thing about Irk?**

Gaz: Irk is similar to earth. Its a social place, petite Irken children were running through the streets screaming to their friends; after all it was such a nice day. Some older Irkens, they must have been her age, or maybe they were really all as old as Zim. The girls were tall and elegant, with curly antennae and eyes from silver to purple to blue. The boys were shorter and seemed to resemble Zim except they were not wearing his invader uniforms it's not really weird just diffrent.****

Tak: Does Mimi have any odd habits like Gir?  
Tak: Gir's insane, Mimi just acts like a little girl who doesn't know how the world works.

**Zim: Did ever find out was mechaniucally wrong with Gir?**

Zim:*holds up Gir like a baby* Can anyone tell me anythings wrong hell, I love him this way and when he was angry he nearly and- GET OFF MY HEAD Git!

**Irkens: What's the Irken definition of a Defective?  
**Zim: Defective means "outside normal for an irken" usally because the emotional inhibiter doesn't work like myself, Zee, and Tak or the could be like Skoodge and be fat, they might not be great in the millitary like Tenn.**  
**

Kyle: Alright thats it for this season we will return in a few years when Zia can talk so send reveiws with questions. Now Tak lets go, our reservation's in a few minutes


End file.
